


Caged

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [10]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65





	Caged

On his knees in front of a chair, Jarrod was breathing heavily. Dave had been working on him for the better part of an hour and he was desperate to have his lover bury his thick cock inside his waiting hole. As of yet, though, Dave hadn’t obliged him. He’d fucked him with his fingers, lavished attention on his ass with his tongue, shoved his cock down Jarrod’s throat and played relentlessly with the ring that pierced Jarrod’s organ, but hadn’t released the steel clamp fastened at the base of Jarrod’s cock that kept him hard but helped to prevent him from cumming until Dave said so.

“Please, Dave,” Jarrod pleaded.

The sexy dark haired sheriff leaned over and kissed him sensually. “I love it when you beg, you know that?” he whispered as he rand his hand across the back of Jarrod’s neck. “Now what exactly are you begging me for?” Dave’s blue eyes gleamed wickedly and Jarrod thought his cock swelled a little bit more, if that were even possible.

“I need you, Dave, please.” Jarrod’s words were part sob, but that was only because he’d been on the edge for so long.

“Need me where?” Dave forcibly took Jarrod’s mouth again and Jarrod moaned at the possessiveness.

“I need you in me, Dave,” he breathed huskily and the playful look in his lover’s eyes told him he’d have to spell it out, word for word. “I want my ass stuffed full of your massive cock, I want you to fuck me raw and make me cum until I have nothing left. Please,” he added imploringly.

Dave flashed him a sexy grin. “All you had to do was ask.”

Jarrod trembled with desire as Dave unfastened the clamp. Then, just like he’d begged for, Dave shoved his cock up Jarrod’s ass as hard as he could. “Oh, god,” Jarrod moaned and that moan turned into a whimper when Dave slid his finger through the ring at the end of Jarrod’s penis and started tugging on and rolling it. That was almost Jarrod’s undoing, but he’d agreed to try and wait until Dave gave him permission.

“Please,” he whispered again and Dave whispered back, “Now, Jarrod.”

Jarrod exploded.

He almost collapsed from the intensity of his climax and only Dave’s strong grip on his hips as he strove towards his own orgasm kept him from falling over. The feeling of hot cum spurting out around both sides of the ring was mind-blowing and Jarrod experienced the familiar feeling of losing consciousness as Dave thrust hard to shoot his seed up Jarrod’s ass.

Dave sat back on his haunches, pulled Jarrod’s unresisting body onto his lap and kissed and nibbled on his neck while he held him close. “You okay?” he murmured.

“Never better,” Jarrod murmured back as he relaxed in the haven of Dave’s arms.

Dave reached down and played with the ring in Jarrod’s softening member. “You really get off on this thing, don’t you?” He kissed Jarrod on the shoulder. “I do remember you saying you did it for me, so I ordered something to make you remember I’m the only one you and your cock belong to.”

Jarrod leaned against the chair as Dave got up and experienced a thrill of apprehension as he wondered what his lover was up to. He and Dave couldn’t have been more committed to each other if they were married and he knew the other man didn’t fear he’d ever stray from his bed, but he loved it when Dave was possessive.

Dave pulled something out of his saddlebag, retrieved the discarded cock ring off the floor and refastened it around the base of Jarrod’s flaccid penis. Then, before Jarrod could react, a small metal cage-like device was pushed onto his cock, clipped to the ring and Dave fastened a small padlock through Jarrod’s piercing and one of the bars before he locked it shut.

“Dave…” Jarrod protested. The whole contraption was heavy and he wasn’t sure if he liked the sensation of his package being pulled down by the weight of it or not.

Dave gave a tug on the lock. “Just to make sure it’s fastened securely,” he told Jarrod but the grin on his face at Jarrod’s discomfort made Jarrod think otherwise.

Jarrod looked down. The steel of the restraint was buffed to a high shine and his caged cock was oddly attractive. “Don’t you think people might notice…?”

Dave pulled him close. “Got it from a catalogue. It’s amazing what some people will do to prevent ‘self-abuse’. If anyone does notice, it’ll do wonders for your reputation with the more conservative elements in town.” Jarrod just shook his head in disbelief. What Dave said was, unfortunately, true. He’d heard stories whispered around school when he was younger and had always been thankful his parents didn’t subscribe to that sort of thinking, but now here he was in the same situation, if not for the same reason.

Dave pushed their hips closer together. “Damn, that feels so hot rubbing against me,” he said as he ground his groin against Jarrod’s. “And to know you can’t do a damn thing with it on, even when I do this…” Dave forced two fingers up Jarrod’s ass and started to fuck him as he snaked his other hand around to flick Jarrod’s ring.

“Dave!” Jarrod yelped when his cock tried to swell and was prevented by the bars of the cage.

Dave removed his fingers. “Sorry,” he apologized with a look that said he wasn’t sorry at all. “But you’ve got to admit, that’s even hotter.” Jarrod followed Dave’s gaze back down and had to agree that seeing the edges of his member trying to bulge out was quite a turn-on. However, that meant his trapped cock got even more excited and it didn’t help that Dave couldn’t stop caressing the edges of the head that flared out of the openings. Jarrod squeezed his eyes shut and almost bit through his lip to try and control himself.

“Wear it for me, lover,” Dave whispered in his ear after he kissed Jarrod tenderly. “Let me know nothing but me can touch you, not even your own hand until next time we can be together.”

Jarrod nodded his agreement and Dave kissed him again. “I should get back to town and your family’ll be getting ready for dinner soon.” He held up the key to the lock before tucking it into his vest pocket. “Reckon it’ll be fun thinking up ways for you to earn this,” he said with a wink.

Jarrod wasn’t terribly displeased with the way his crotch looked under his pants, but he still decided it would be best if he kept his suit jacket on when he wasn’t alone. The weight of the cage pulling on his cock started to feel more erotic and when he rode off after saying farewell to Dave, the motion of the saddle against the hard steel was extremely stimulating. He stopped briefly when he was out of sight to unbutton his pants and try to stroke himself, but the small bits of flesh he could touch just made it more maddening. That didn’t mean he still didn’t enjoy tapping on the lock to send pleasurable vibrations through his cock, but there was no way he was going to be able to get himself off unless the cage came off first. Dave was right; the anticipation of his lover’s touch was going to be heaven, as long as Jarrod didn’t expire of frustration first.

Sitting at the dinner table was also interesting. His trapped cock sat hard between his legs and Jarrod feigned thinking about a case to explain his distraction. He had to consciously stop himself from reaching down to touch his groin through his pants more than once and hoped it wouldn’t be on long enough to get used to it like he’d gotten used to the piercing.

But the worst was waking up out of a deep sleep with his turgid cock throbbing in its confinement. He hadn’t thought about his early morning erections for a long time; either whatever dream he was having would make him cum without thinking, he’d wake with his hand wrapped around his cock or the erection would have subsided by the time he was fully awake. Not any more though; his cock demanded to be freed and have its needs seen to, but there was nowhere for it to go and no way for him to relieve the pressure. He tried twisting and tugging on the ring to see if that would work, but it only made his arousal worse. Finally Jarrod got out of bed, pulled on his dressing gown and made his way to the bathing room. He stripped off the robe and got to his knees in the tub, turned on the cold water and let it run over his manhood until he felt his balls and cock shrink from the cold.

“Damn it, Dave,” he muttered, half in enjoyment and half in exasperation, “you do know how to keep me on my toes.”

To Jarrod’s misfortune, the fates had conspired such that he and Dave didn’t get much of a chance to be alone. They didn’t even see each other for the first two days after Jarrod had been locked up, and when they finally did, it was at the courthouse where Dave was testifying in one of Jarrod’s trials. But after the trial, Dave did manage to find an opportunity for them to be alone away from prying eyes by telling Jarrod’s secretary they needed to be alone for a confidential matter and locked the office door behind them.

“Y’know, back in the courtroom, I was getting hard just thinking about that thing hidden under your suit,” he said in a low voice as he fondled Jarrod’s crotch.

“At least you can get hard,” Jarrod retorted, but the playful glint in his eyes took the sting out of the complaint. Then Dave pushed Jarrod onto his knees.

“Dave, I have an appointment in fifteen minutes,” Jarrod protested as Dave unbuttoned and pulled down his lover’s pants.

“Won’t take me that long,” he responded devilishly. “I love knowing you’re all mine,” He grabbed Jarrod’s caged cock and then pulled on his free hanging scrotum. With his other arm, he pushed Jarrod over to and across the sofa and Jarrod felt Dave’s cock slap across his backside when Dave freed it from his pants. Jarrod’s breath caught as Dave slowly pushed his way inside. Jarrod’s cock throbbed as it tried to swell while he was being fucked and couldn’t do anything to relieve the delicious agony while Dave pleasured himself in Jarrod’s ass. With a final grunt, Dave finished, then let him go and leaned a little closer. “Just think of how good it will feel to finally have my hand wrapped around your cock.” He stood, pulled up his pants and then gave Jarrod a rakish wink. “Now you’ve got an appointment. I’ll catch up with you later.”

Jarrod’s hands shook as he refastened his own pants and prayed he wouldn’t die of unfulfilled lust.

 

It was a full three weeks before the two men could get out to the secluded line shack on the edge of Barkley land that they now thought of as ‘theirs’. Jarrod had gotten used to the denial and found the weight continuously pulling down on his manhood to be oddly comforting. Even the constriction when he became aroused wasn’t as bad as it had been originally.

Jarrod arrived before Dave. As much as he wanted to be freed, he was looking forward to what Dave was going to put him through before he earned that freedom. He made his mount comfortable before he went inside and stripped off his clothes to wait.

It wasn’t more than ten minutes before Dave arrived. Jarrod had made sure to position himself for maximum effect; he was semi-reclined against the iron headboard of the bed with one knee raised, his legs slightly parted and his imprisoned cock on full display. Dave gave him an appreciative once over before he divested himself of gunbelt, hat, boots and vest.

“Don’t worry, it’s in here,” Dave assured him with a pat on his vest pocket. “Damn, you look good.” Dave crawled up the bed and kissed Jarrod fervently. His hand travelled down, rolled the ring through Jarrod’s cock a few times before it wandered back and cupped Jarrod’s balls.

“What do you want me to do, Dave?” Jarrod asked breathlessly.

“Well, for starters…” Dave unbuttoned his pants as he got to his knees, took out his swollen shaft and held it in front of Jarrod’s face. “Suck it, Jarrod. Suck it hard.”

Jarrod obligingly swallowed Dave’s length, but Dave wasn’t content with just that. He grabbed onto the headboard behind Jarrod with one hand, the back of Jarrod’s head with the other and proceeded to fuck Jarrod hard in the mouth. With a move borne of much practice, Jarrod opened his throat and let the large organ glide in and out. He used his lips and tongue as much as he was able and knew Dave would stop if he passed out from lack of air. He did start to get lightheaded and then Dave forced in his full length and shot a large deposit of semen down his throat. Jarrod felt like he was choking on cum and was sure he was going to lose consciousness as Dave held himself deep inside. He pulled out just before that happened and Jarrod was left coughing and gasping for air.

Dave leaned in to take Jarrod’s mouth hungrily and Jarrod responded in kind. “Well, I see that got your attention.” Dave rubbed the edge of the head of Jarrod’s cock that was bulging out from between the bars of its prison. “Hands over your head, Jarrod.”

Jarrod obediently raised his arms and Dave securely tied his hands to the headboard. “It’s gonna take me a few minutes to get hard again,” he told Jarrod seductively, “so while we wait…”

Dave produced a large phallic shaped object with a large, realistic scrotum carved on one end as a handle. It wasn’t quite as large as Dave’s own cock but Jarrod still gulped as Dave made a show of oiling it in front of him. Then Dave gripped the balls of the phallus, gave Jarrod a lascivious smile and Jarrod gasped as it was shoved up his ass. Using Jarrod’s reactions to guide him, Dave directed it right to his prostate and stroked the same spot over and over. Jarrod couldn’t do anything other than writhe helplessly on the bed as Dave continued to fuck his tight hole with the carved cock.

Up his knees, Dave made a show of grabbing his own cock. Jarrod watched with the expression of a starving man as Dave stroked his slowly filling member to full hardness and started to pleasure himself. After a few moments, he said, “I’m gonna fuck you myself now, Jarrod, for as long as it takes and I’m gonna enjoy just looking at you. When your ass has satisfied me, then maybe I’ll let you free.” Dave removed the dildo as he pulled Jarrod over so his ass was positioned on the edge of the bed. He grabbed Jarrod’s legs, forced them apart and impaled him on the hot smoothness of his cock. Dave eyed Jarrod’s organ trapped in the smooth metal as he started to thrust slowly and the passion in his eyes was something Jarrod could never get enough of. He would do anything for Dave and knew Dave would do anything for him; that was why he found their games so all-consuming. Jarrod would happily deny himself for a month or even a year if that was what his lover asked. And he knew if he ever asked, Dave would be willing to do anything for him. So Jarrod revelled in the euphoria of letting Dave take his pleasure in his body and could almost feel Dave’s release himself when it was let go deep inside of him.

Dave leaned over him as he reached up and untied Jarrod’s hands. “God, I love you,” he said quietly. Jarrod closed his eyes and savoured the sensation of Dave’s lips on his.

“Dave, please?” he begged softly after they broke off the embrace.

Dave went over to his clothes and returned with the small key. “Never had so much fun unlocking a jail cell before,” he teased as he removed the padlock. Jarrod caught his breath as Dave slowly pulled the cage off of him. And when it was freed, Jarrod’s cock did what it had been waiting three weeks to do. It immediately sprang to full attention and Dave’s grin grew wider as well.

“You think if I take off the ring, you can last long enough?” Dave wanted to know as he caressed the length of Jarrod’s cock. “I want to make sure to give you as much pleasure as you’ve given me.”

Jarrod soaked up the feeling of Dave’s hand on him. He knew how right Dave had been earlier about finally having his hand wrapped around his cock. “Take it off, Dave,” Jarrod said. “Your hand feels so damn incredible, all I want is to cum all over it. If you’ll let me.”

Dave continued to smile seductively as he removed the cock ring. Straddling Jarrod’s legs, his hand moved with sure, steady strokes and made sure to tease the flared rim and the ring that ran through it. Jarrod closed his eyes and let himself be swept away. Dave’s other hand slid up Jarrod’s belly and chest to play with his nipples and as Jarrod felt his body become further inflamed with desire, he reached overhead to grip the headboard tightly.

“Cum for me, lover.”

He tensed; his balls were tight to his body and he cried out his pleasure as hot semen splashed across Dave’s hand. Dave continued to hold and fondle him as he rode out the aftershocks and once his body relaxed, Dave draped himself across Jarrod to kiss him deeply. Jarrod reached up and held Dave close.

“I love you,” he said, echoing Dave’s sentiment from earlier. “You are amazing; you make me feel so incredible I can’t even begin to find the words.”

“Which is quite a feat, coming from you.” Dave and Jarrod relaxed in each other’s arms and made plans for a week long trip with Dave’s son Daniel when the school term ended next week. And when Dave suggested that Jarrod wear the cage again until they got back, Jarrod readily agreed. The sex in their relationship was mind-blowing, but it was the more indefinable things that truly made it real. Dave was right when he first brought it out; Jarrod belonged to him, body and soul, and now he had a very tangible way to show it.


End file.
